Problems of an Old Lady
by SereneCalamity
Summary: Dealing with skanks after her man was a daily problem. Didn't mean she was okay with it. JaxTara. OneShot.


_Have absolutely fallen in love with this series, and this couple._

_Disclaimer: If I owned any of the characters, I would be doing Charlie Hunnam, not writing about him :P_

It came with the territory, she knew that.

Didn't mean she had to like it.

The bitches that sniffed around her man made her blood boil, and then he would give them that slow, sexy smile of his that usually made her skin tingle. But he would be giving it to _them_.

She knew that nothing actually happened between them and the prince of SAMCRO. He knew better than to cheat on her, and he knew she would be out the door the second he slipped between the covers with one of those skanks. But that didn't stop him from enjoying the attention, and accepting their kisses.

And tonight was no different.

Gemma Teller-Morrow was leaning against the bar in the corner of their clubhouse, a cigarette between two of her fingers and a bottle of beer in her hand. She was watching her son and his bestfriend, Harry 'Opie' Winston, and the two skirts they were currently talking too. Tara Knowles knew that she was keeping an eye on him, probably for his own safety as much as her own sanity. Gemma was a scary woman, and the only one that rivalled her forbidding presence in Jackson 'Jax' Teller's life was his girlfriend. A smirk crossed the older woman's face as she saw Tara's eyes narrow. There had been a time when she had despised that girl, and as much as she hated to admit it, it was probably because it was the only other girl that she had properly ever had to share her son with. But Tara had come back a changed woman, she had been more accepting of the club life, and she had really stepped up next to Jax. She forced him to talk to her, she let him have his space, she raged at him when he needed sense talked into him and she was willing to lay back on an office desk when there were no more words left to be spoken. Yes, Tara had definitely grown on her. And she would be blind not to see how crazy Jax was about the brunette.

"Ya know, honey," Gemma's voice was wry as she tapped the ash from her cigarette into an ash tray on the wooden bar. "Staring at the slut isn't going to make her burst into flames." Tara rolled her eyes over to the older woman.

"Don't stop me dreaming," Tara muttered. Gemma grinned. She was pretty sure that Jax was more interested in getting Opie laid than anything else, but the girl with the blonde hair and pink streaks was definitely interested in her son. She was rubbing up against him like a bitch in heat, and every time she bent forward, that perky little ass would stick out. Whore wasn't even wearing underwear. Tara was getting more and more wound up by the second, Gemma could feel her shifting from foot to foot beside her.

"Go slap the bitch," Gemma advised with a smirk. As much as Tara had changed, she still wasn't big on physical violence. There had been a mum at Abel Teller's day care who kicked up a fuss when he begun, saying that they didn't need that kind of influence around. No one was particularly certain what happened in the bathroom of the Charming kindergarten, but the snobby bitch came out with a broken nose and a completely changed attitude. But she wasn't as open about it as the rest of the bikers woman were—definitely not as comfortable as Gemma. Gemma had no issues with putting a slut in her place.

"We're not all crazy bitches like you, Gemma," Tara replied snarkily, her attitude darkening as Jax let the girl drape herself over him.

"Hey, you gotta demand their respect," Gemma rolled her eyes. "You're the VP's old lady. Little girl ain't got no right to be here." Tara's lips pressed into a thin line. Clarence 'Clay' Morrow was making eyes at Gemma from across the room, his eyes glazed with alcohol and probably weed, and he was clearly horny. "Oh well, honey. You keep those sluts at bay." She left her half smoked cigarette in the ash tray and got up, making her way over to her husband on those five inch heels Tara wouldn't dream of wearing but the older woman somehow managed to pull off. She swivelled around on her barstool, looking over the bar to where Kip 'Half Sack' Epps was pouring drinks for everyone. He gave her a tentative grin and she nodded, pointing to the bottle of Jack that was sitting on the counter behind him.

"You good, Doc?" The prospect asked.

"Yeah, yeah," Tara muttered as she threw back the shot of Jack Daniels. It burnt down her throat and she squeezed her eyes shut, swallowing hard. She had never been a big fan of hard whiskey, but when you hung around with bikers, you didn't drink prissy little pink drinks with umbrella's in the glass.

"One black eye, one blood nose; she won't bother you anymore," Half Sack grinned and nodded in the direction of her man with the blonde.

"That's what everyone keeps saying," Tara growled, indicating another shot. She threw it back and felt the liquid courage burning through her. She slid off the barstool and shoved her hands into the pockets of her skinny jeans, the leather jacket sticking close to her slim body. The rest of the Sons were past drunk now, fawning over half naked girls and smoking joints. No one was paying attention to the brunette with the thundercloud of an expression who was making her way past the pool table and over to the ruggedly handsome blonde, his bestfriend and the two girls. Jax looked up at his girl, a slow smile spreading over those lips that drove her insane. It was ridiculous how angry and turned on he made her all at the same time.

"Hey, Doc," Opie grinned up at her, the smile faltering slightly when he realized her eyes were hard. "Ay..." Jax was still smirking, although she saw the way his hand came up and readjusted the Reaper cap he had on backwards. He always had to fiddle with something when he was uncomfortable, whether it was his leather Sons vest, his shoulder length hair, or the cap he was usually wearing.

Tara liked knowing that she had the power to unnerve him.

"I think it's time for you to run along..._Love,_" Tara all but hissed at the blonde girl who still had an arm wrapped around Jax's shoulders as though she had some right to be there. She raised her eyebrows, an arrogant expression on her face.

"I don't listen _to you_. You're just some bitch who hangs around and polishes his bike when it gets dirty," the tart snapped. Tara saw Jax's eyes flare and he straightened up, almost knocking the girl off the arm of the sofa. It didn't matter if he was flirting with her two seconds ago, Tara was his, and disrespecting her was disrespecting him. Tara's eyebrow arched and a sneer crossed her pretty features. Suddenly, she lunged forward, taking a fistful of blonde hair in her hand, and forced the girls face upward so it was inches away from hers. The blonde looked scared instantly, and rightfully so.

"Don't you _ever _talk to me like that again, you dirty fucking slut," Tara growled, emphasizing each word carefully and slowly. "I suggest you get a move on now, before I rip that pretty little nose right off your face." The girls nods were frantic and she scrambled away from the brunette, who's eyes were still fiery.

It probably wasn't healthy that Jax had been getting more and more turned on with every word Tara had hissed at the poor girl.

But he didn't care.

And he most definitely had been.

"I'll see you later, brother," Jax grinned at Opie, not acknowledging the red head his friend had on his lap. He stood up slowly, trying to play off how desperately he wanted to rip his girls clothes off. Tara could tell though, she felt how hard he was gripping her hand as he jerked her behind him. As soon as they were in the hallway, away from the eyes of his brotherhood, his lips were crushing down on hers. All the breath left her body as his tongue claimed hers and his hands skimmed down the sides of her body. He backed her into his room, kicking the door shut behind them as he pushed her backwards on to his bed. The leather jacket was the first thing to be ripped from her body, followed by her shirt and jeans, leaving her in only her lacy bra and panties. His clothes quickly followed and Tara was always taken aback by how gorgeous his body was.

"You're hot when you're pissed..." Jax growled against her neck as his lips brushed over her sensitive pulse points. Tara tried to glare at him but it was close to impossible when that perfect torso was rubbing against hers and his fingers were sliding underneath her panties.

"You saying you were flirting with that bitch on purpose?"

"I was just...Being friendly," Jax chuckled against her mouth as her fingernails dug painfully into his shoulder blades, displaying her annoyance. He could take it.

"Well, stop it. Or _I'll _stop being friendly."

"Aw, baaabe," Jax pulled back from her momentarily, one hand coming up and his thumb moving over her swollen lips. "Don't threaten me." Tara rolled her eyes.

"I'm just sick of it, is all," her voice was quiet. The smile dropped from Jax's face as he realized she was actually hurt beneath the tough exterior. She licked her lips quickly. "Just one of the problems with being an old lady for the prince of Samcro," she joked, trying to lighten the situation. Jax smirked, those gorgeous eyes dancing again.

"Just _one _of the problems?"

"Yeah," Tara wiggled her hips underneath him, feeling his body respond to hers. "The other is that my man has an insatiable sexual appetite." Jax let out a throaty laugh at that. He dropped his lips back to hers, his voice dropping a notch deeper.

"Better get onto it then," he murmured, his mouth capturing hers once more.

_Let me know what you think :)_


End file.
